Whats the season?
by KakashiIvashkov
Summary: This is a story about Rose transforming into a season wolf like her father Abe, but how will she cope with the pressure to guard Lissa, stop her wolf race from exctinction,and who is Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first story would really appreciate some feedback. Its about Rose turning into a season wolf and the pressure to protect Lissa, stop her race from been extinct and Dimitri.

Chapter 1:

Hi my name is Rosemarie Hathaway but I advice you not to call me. Just call me a badass, awesome or Rose, I don't mind.

Something BIG is happening to me I turning in to a season wolf; not the ones who turn in the full moon but the cool ones who transform any time and day and any mood. Abe says that he turned days after his 18th, I hope a turn after my 18th so I can have a huge party before I get into my long and very important career which I will not give up for the world becoming Lissa guardian; yeah baby I'm going to be her guardian.

27th August thats my birthday, which means I might turn after or before that, which is nail biting. Here is the story about my unexpected change, because I'm Lissa's shadow kissed I have some very wicked talents such as: reading auras which can give you a really bad headache, reading minds and sensing danger when around her. However when I met my dad for the first time I noticed that he was not a morio it took me a couple of days to find out that his a wolf. When I saw how he transformed right in front of me I was amazed then I started having this really weird wanting feeling that I wanted and needed to be near him at all times; which was weird since I've only known him for 5 months but when he sat down and told me about some legend that ran in his family I realized that he was describing what i'd been feeling. I told him everything how i was always feeling very hot and had the desire to go out in to the woods behind the academy and since my mum is the boss I am allowed to go out couple times a day.

He is not just any wolf he is season wolf which means that he only changes based on the time of the year, since he doesn't transform in the summer he came to visit me. apparently these types of wolf are very rare which is why no morio or damphire have heard of it; they originate from Turkey and the genes can only be passed on by royal blood, that's right Rose Hathaway is from a royal wolf line. Anyway, since my old man is from sunny Turkey and I'm his first sibling I got the wolfs DNA from the moment i was born. I'm at an advantage because my mum is one of the strongest guardians alive, I have super cool powers and my dad is the pack leader of his royal Mazur family; this means that I will be even stronger than I'm now and more powerful.

Back to reality: Lissa is snoring and fast asleep when I checked her dorm on my way out to the woods for my morning run, don't you just love the amazing cool summer breeze? While on my fresh run I think about my transformation how my life is going to change; millions of thoughts are going through my mind, will it hurt, how long does it take, what will Adrian think when I tell him will he think I'm a freak? I know its bad that I haven't told my best friend after Lissa, I just couldn't I felt scared and I have butterflies in my stomach I mean I've got a small crush but his going out Mia; but he always calls me Lil'damphir what will his next nickname be Lil'dog,Ahh. I was so deep in y thoughts I didn't realize I had company this is gonna be fun.

Finally some action as I turn into the corner of the tree I hear it coming, how stupid can't it feel me, strange might be a new strigio. As it zooms pass I bend down my knee and jump as hard as I can on its back riding on its back like a horse, what the hell! This is no strigio as the furry looking thing throws me hard on the ground I can feel him looking at me. I squeeze myself in his mind WOW! All the colours, all the thoughts, thoughts of me, of him in trouble for hurting the princess Mazur. All the recognition and his life information hit my head inside so hard I start screaming because it hurts like bitch.

This ginger looking wolf must be a summer seasoned, he is called Mason from the Ashford bloodlines and he is here to talk about something very urgent and he is looking for my dad.

After absorbing so much necessary and unnecessary information I'm able to stand up. Looking straight at Mason's eyes I can see that we are going to get along like fish and water (I know its weird). He looks petrified, "I'm good, its ok calm down" I say patting of the dirt on my clothes. This is awkward what shall I do? "um I know why your here, I now where Abe is", all this time he stood still taking in what i say and with "what the hell" surprise on his cute ginger furry face. After what feels like 5 straight minutes this is getting us nowhere, "okay cutie are we just gonna stay here and have a starring competition, why you here?". I feel this buzzing sound in my head ohh his using the weird mind communication thingy_."My name is Mason princess, I've been sent by prince Ashford to deliver an urgent news to your father"ok now my turn,"I know all this, just call me Rose cut out the royal crap Mase, that's what Eddie calls you, Did i mention I can read your mind so don't even think of calling me a 'stuck up royal trash'". Ha got ya. _

_**Ok so what you think? Should i carry on? Please review and give feedback, thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I promise to try and update when I'm not revising for exams. Hope you enjoy, please review.**

Chapter 2:

Ok Mase take that, thinking of me as a royal trash I'm any thing but that, huh. I love the panic look on his ginger face I wonder if he can change back into human so I can see how he really looks, guess I'll see when he talks to dad.

"_umm, I, I'm sorry please forgive me princess", _he stuttered even though his talking to me through his mind; What he just called me princess again, oh how I wish he could really read my mind and see all the torture scene about him going through my head right now.

"_I'm gonna say this one more time, CALL ME ROSE or I'll kick your ass". _Now I was being stuck up. I can see his nostrils flatten a bit and his mouth twitching, I think his laughing in his weird wolf face_._

"_Ok, hmm I'll call you Rose but don't kick my ass, can you take me to your father", _I didn't know wolfs can be sarcastic.

"_yeah, but slight problem umm, the guardians won't let me take a wolf in with me that's for sure, can you change back?"_ he looked a bit nervous; I know I'm just looking at a wolf but through his head I can see that his uncomfortable. Than the realization hits me "oh sorry, stay here I'll be right back", running off not letting him even process what I just said. I run like a mad women, straight into the boys dorms, pass Stan and start knocking on Christian's door ,more like bashing.

He opens the door still half asleep I burst in without a welcome," hey Chrissy, just need some clothes" I say while I rummage for a t-short and jean.

"What the hell do you need my clothes for, is Lissa missing me already?" he says sounding smug thinking Lissa wants his clothes to hold, like really. "No just need it for Mase, is it okay… ahhhh" look up only to see him shirtless with a chest full of hair, euh.

"What" he says looking offended,"Lissa says she likes it".

"I can believe that, but honestly, what if she says jump off al cliff would you?", he is such a sucker for Lissa, its getting disturbing. I move on under his bed and reach down for a pair of shoes. I don't know if it will fit him but it will have to do.

"Rose are you are you imagining things, who is Mase, I bet his your imaginary boyfriend, seriously just ask Jesse out" he teases me, if only I wasn't in a hurry. "No, and I don't even like Jesse, I'm not that desperate, Mase is just outside naked waiting for me to take him some clothes", I say casually.

"Ok, make sure I get them back, you know your not a very good liar" ha got you Chrissy. "Thanx" I say already sprinting out.

"Rose Hathaway, what are you doing in the boys dorm", oh great its guardian pig head Stan.

"I was just telling Christain, to get ready for gym, I'm helping him get back in shape", take that bitch.

He just gives me a glare and gestures me to go, and I gladly leave him.

Back in the woods ,where is he I told him to stay here. "Shit, stupid stupid thing" I say out loud, couldn't he jus t stay here.

"_you know I can hear you", _he says coming out behind the trees, uh oh.

"Ok we're now even" I say not at all bothered that he heard me. "I uhh, got you some clothes, "I say as I set the clothes next to him on the ground, I just want to stroke him he looks so soft and cuddly.

"I don't mean to sound like pervert but can I slip into your mind when you transform back, its just I'm waiting to turn and I feel a bit anxious and shitty" I say all in one breath. Wow that fells good denying how I feel but I'm so not doing that again its just not a Rose Hathaway thing.

"_Sure, it's what every boy wants to hear from a hot, like yourself_", Ok since when was he this comfortable to talk to me like that.

"I know I spoil you" I say with my man eater smile.

I turn my back to him and close my eyes; I concentrate on dragging myself into his mind, and I reach inside I need to be secure because I don't know how long this is gonna take.

I feel what he feels, see what he sees and think what he thinks."Mase I know you like me but it's disturbing, I really don't want to be turned on by my looking at myself".

He blushes because I feel my chicks warm up. His getting ready.

He stands up on his two feet like a dog waiting for a treat; then he stretches out his paws as if his waiting for a bear hug. Then AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, the pain my mind is all over the place I can feel his transformation in my body. My bones feel like they are cracking, "ahek,ahek" what the f*** his drawing in his own fur. Then I can feel his spirit and thanks to my shadow kiss I can see his season spirit passing me and disappearing into the air. I have never ever seen anything as beautiful as the season spirit; so soothing, so colourful and happy.

I hear Mason putting on his clothes and I quickly get out his head, before I do I make sure his changed and ready.

I turn around only to face an extra cute ginger boy; since when I have thing for ginger boys with ginger freckles. But he is looks fun and smiley.

"Hmhm, princess my name is Mason Ashford, nice to finally Really meet you", he says with huge grin on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh as he does his best bow, which is very lady like. In return I shake his hand and say"Mase if your looking for a death wish your on the right line".

"Wow Hathaway you are just like what they say, feisty and I like that in a women", wait who has bee talking about me?

"Excuse my rudeness, but who the hell are 'they'?" I say getting a little to upset.

"Do you really want to know who?" he teases with a huge smile.

"I swear-"he interrupts me so much for being a princess. "It was your father".

**DUN DUN DUN! Still wanna read more? Please review and say what you want me to improve/add. Thank you=-]**


	3. Chapter 3

**You certainly can have more! Again your reviews give me power, MUAHAH. Enjoy=-)**

Chapter 3:

"Wait, let get this straight my dad called me 'feisty' that's just…just…. You know …wrong". Still confused at Zmey (dad) why would he call me that, note to self: ask him later.

"Honey are we just gonna say here", Oh how annoyed I am with him, "Mason what's with you and using my own phrases against me, I didn't know it was copy Rose day", I say walking towards the little cabin near the woods.

He just stands there as if his frozen "Earth to Mase, coming what you waiting for", I say walking back toward him and grabbing him by the hand, only his not moving its like his stuck I can't move him.

"Mase this so not the way to impress a girl com- ….you ok Oh my god what's wrong Mase just wake up", his shivering and his mouth is dribbling, his skin turns ice cold, Whats happening to him; suddenly he just slumps, and falls to the ground.

**Masons POV:**

Why now? Couldn't he wait till I reach the cabin, guess not.

I can feel Eddie who is my best friend in whole wide world but he can be an ass most of the times, that's why we get along so well. Today has been so weird.

First, I get attacked by a crazy lady who turns out to be Princess Badass or princess Mazur. Then she starts mumbling something about knowing how I feel, my first thought was to treat her like a royal and not hit on her; only to be threatened to have my ass kicked. Then I did the most stupid thing, I thought of her as a royal trash OoOpS, she just had to hear me think that. She mentions that Eddie calls me Mase so she stars calling me that.

Anyway where was I, oh yes talking to Eddie. "Edsmania to Mase" he jokes; "Seriously that's all you've come up with since I've gone, have you being watching Narnia again" I tease back.

"Hey man I've missed you", he gives me one of our cool manly handshakes. "Dude I've only gone 3hours, Oksana Gave me one of her 'Special' charms", I say looking down at the silver charm on my neck.

"She did wow, now that's cooler than watching Narnia, how come she didn't give me one when I went to china?" I can hear a tint of jealously in his voice.

"Didn't you hear gingers are the top of fashion, that's a fact", he cracks up laughing.

"Oh Mase you really know how to make a guy laugh, ok back to business; Mark told me to give you this he says something about a charm, probably the one on your neck running out so he said this will help you get back but he also said some thing about destiny and how you need to make the right decision. Get back soon okay don't keep me waiting, who's gonna play call of Duty with me?"

"You know I can beat you any day, I need to get back I think I'm freaking out Rose, bye".

"Wait who's Rose", I just give him a big grin and get back into my body.

Only to find my self on a bed in, well I really don't what it is guess it's the cabin.

I open eyes to see Roses delicious chocolate, worried gaze on me, oh how that name makes my heart warm up. I reach up and swirl I piece of her dark brown, soft silk hair which I absolutely loved from the moment I set eyes on her. I take in her beautiful features and look up to get lost in her luscious eyes.

"Mase your okay, Oh my God I was so worried, what happened is it a wolf thing", she says hugging me tightly wow she' strong, but just hearing how worried she was for me make me melt. SHE LIKES ME, score one for the ginger boy.

"Realy Mase, you know I was really scared man you looked like you turned into stone, how'd you do that, who was that?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Rose is ok, it was Eddie he wanted to know when I was going home and he gave me this", I say showing her the charm that Eddie had gave me.

Her eyes widened with fascination and shock, did I just caught Rose Hathaway with surprise? Score 2 for the cute ginger.

"Mase I-"I interrupt her, got to stop doing that to her. "Rose I will tell you everything ok but I've just transformed back for the first time in 3weeks, so I need to get used to walking and eating again, I mean I know how to eat its just like real food, you need to get back and when school is over you can come back ok" I say purposely sounding slow and gentle,

"Oh, ok…do you need anything", she says looking around the small cabin.

"Nope", I say popping the 'p'.

"Well I'll see in couple hours time, one thing how'd you get past the wards?", "I will explain everything I promise, just go now your gonna be late." I say a little too desperate; I need to think what did Mark mean by destiny and right decision?

"You better, Bye now", she say in a typical Rose way, I feel like I've known her my whole life.

**Ok this chapter is short and bit confusing but promise to explain everything in next chapter. Do you like Mason's POV, should I carry on with it? Please Review, Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fellow readers, I'm off school so my UDs are close together, Hope you like!**

**Rose POV**:

Well that was weird, he practically threw me out, I think Eddie might have told him more than just how are you?...Ummmm But why was he so worried and he still didn't say why he was here. O'well I will flood him for answers in a couple hours time. But know I need to be fed.

I walk in to the feeders knowing where she is, she is there with Alice as usual and she's saying to Lissa about how I will need to leave her and that I won't be as close to her than I am now, as if.

"Hi Alice, hey Liss ready to go, I'm starving," I say as I look into Lissa's eyes I can see that she's worried and afraid about what Alice just said.

I look in her light jade green eyes but she looks down, I lift her chin up so that she can face me and I say "Hey Liss, don't be afraid you know I will never leave you, who's gonna guide my sense of fashion", and with that she chuckles and we make our way to FOOD.

There's hardly anyone here since we're already late, but my stomach grumbles and mumbles demanding food," steady on girl foods gonna get in you soon, jeez", since when did I start talking to my stomach?

After stuffing my self with what ever food was available and I sank down my orange juice, said goodbye to Lissa and made my way to Russian which is my first class.

"Rosemarie Hathaway how nice of you to finally join us, your late see me after class", said Kirova or other ways know as an Ass went back to teaching, I was too busy day dreaming and anxious to know why Mason was here, so many questions.

"Rosemarie since you can't be bothered to pay attention you can come up to the class and translate this sentence."

I go up and what the hell are these actual words? Well I can't make a fool out of myself in front of the whole class, so I say the only Russian word I know.

"Are you sure Kirova" I ask with a devilish smile on my face. All she does is nod, thinking that she's gonna win against the mighty Rose, like really.

"Very well, ваша задница",in an excellent Russian accent, and how I loved that horrified and shocked look on her face; couple of students burst out laughing while others were confused not knowing what I just said," That will teach ya to call me ROSE, and I agree with myself you are an ASS, where in the world would I need speak Russian its not like I'm gonna live there."

With that I walk out of her class take that bitch. I can not miss my next class which is novice training. I walk in gym only to find Adrian Ivashkov in a really tight shirt; I can see his nipples through them that's how tight it is. His trying to stake the dummy but since he doesn't know which angle you need hold the stake he cant stake it through.

"Ivashkov, your up early", he normally wakes up way later then now since he only has two classes, although he has already graduated; he discovered that he was a spirit user like Lissa so he has two classes with her everyday, and also they spend everyday together.

"Hey LiL'damphir, your early", he says looking at my work out clothes I didn't have time to change from earlier on. He is right I am early in fact 40minutes early o'well.

I look down not wanting to catch his eyes ," I kind of got kicked out in my Russian class." I say mischievously.

"Well that's a surprise, since you got kicked out yesterday and the day before," he says with a grin. "Ok, what'd you this time", "Nothing, I only called her an ass in Russian, then shouted at her face", I say making it sound like it was totally her fault.

He starts laughing "hahahah, only you would do something like that, oh my God," he says in between laughing.

"Well I'm glad you find my misfortune life funny," then I start on the lifts, he sits next to me on the other lif.

"What's wrong old man, your being beet by a girls," I say while grinning at how much I can lift and how little he can. However for a morio he is really muscley and fit.

I look up at his shirt again and tease him" what happened to your shirt, did it shrink in the in washing?", I say laughing: my turn. He jus shakes his head as if his ignoring me.

After an hour in the gym teasing Adrian we walk out I go towards my mums office while he went to he visitors dorm.

I burst in her office"hey mu…headmistress Hathaway", I have to use her formal name when around other teacher or guardians; she was sitting down with Victor Dashkov Lissa's uncle or something like that.

"Rose can you please come back this is important, thank you", she says with a very meaningful look on her face, "but thi-", interrupted again, she lifted her hands up to stop me then she sends me out.

Everyone else is at their classes, its so empty, so I decide to go my room: take shower and get change.

As I dry my hair I wonder what Mason doing, screw that I'm gonna go and see what his doing; I got kicked out so that means no class thank you Kirova.

**Mason POV:**

I spend all morning or night since these stupid vampires have the opposite time to humans thinking and thinking about what I need to do. How did I get in to this mess?

I look around the small cabin and rummage for some food I find some digestive chocolate biscuits and crisps, they were good.

I get up and lay down on the small bed, thanks to my super hearing I can hear footsteps couple of yards away. I go behind the door so I can grab who ever is coming t but I can smell her. Its Rose. Wow I'm surprised at how well I recognised her.I open the door before she knock, "Rose I believe I said till school is finished", while I look up down her beautiful body even though she just wearing a hoody and skinny jeans she looks like the most stunning girl in the world.

"Didn't you miss me Mase", _oh of course I did, I can't stop thinking about you- shit she can hear my thoughts, dam it Rose._

"I'm sorry", I apologize for my inappropriate in other words dirty thoughts of her, but she just laughs like she enjoys it.

"Ok explain EVERTHING," she looks so nervous I sit her down on the bed and sit next to her I hold her hands and say; "Promise not to interrupt or even talk otherwise you wont understand" I warn her, she nods.

"Rose I can't tell you in words I've got to show you, get in head and see for your self," she does and I can feel her make her way to my deepest and darkest secrets, first she wants to know how Eddie and I communicated.

I show her how strong our friendship is and how if we really want see each other it just happens. When we communicate like this only our soul leaves the body and the feeling is beyond your imagination, it's just wonderful. Like were free. Our spirit goes up in the air to be met by the person who called you. If the love between the two people is not strong enough they both need to think of each other and really want to see each other then only then it can be possible. Me and my best mate Eddie are like brothers and we've known each other since ever, so it only needs one of us.

Rose digs more and finds out things that she shouldn't; she see's how my mum dad were killed by strigios and how I' v lived with my uncle Robert Ashford since I was 7years old. Although I don't want her to know all my weaknesses and every single thing about my life it just felt right I don't know how but it just does. I fill her in about the history of our race how there isn't many of us and how our leader was assassinated and how we are all panicking about what we need to do and that's one of the reasons I was sent here. I also show her the fun things and how helpful our kind are, I show her how with spring summer, autumn and winter the colour of the wolf is different; I'm spring seasoned so that's why I'm ginger it and it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm actually ginger. I tell how we travel when we turn, how we are free to do anything we want WE ARE FREE, I show her. That is if our race is not in danger, which we are which means there is not time to rest. We have super vision, smell and hearing. We have tremendous speed and we are deadly. We grow over the yeas along with experience, our size is bigger then normal wolves but we are not bigger then humans so when they see us they think we are just normal wolves. When it's our season we turn, we can turn back like I have but because we have to wait so long for our season we normally don't change back till the end of the season and some of us mourn a couple days when our season is over because we miss it soo much. Everything in our race is connected by love which is why we have problems now because we have enemies in our own race which we should not have and its only one royal family which have started all this they are the Belikov family.

**Rose POV:**

WOW, that's all I can say as Mason shows me how much love means in our race and just hearing who the cause of all this is makes me shake with hatred. I can't do this any longer I drift out of Mases mind and start crying I don't know why but everything that he showed me is just so wonderful and perfect well was perfect but know its over how we ever gonna be like that again?

"Its okay Rose, we're gonna find away but I need all the I can get, now lets go find Abe." My feelings towards Mason has changed I know him so well know after showing me all those horrific scenes I care for him and I love him, in a brother and sister way.

**Mason POV:**

As I look at Rose I realize that even with her reputation she is fragile and needs comfort, that is what makes us human. I comfort her and lend her a shoulder to cry on. Although she needed to know this I hate myself for being the reason of her feeling emotional and hurt.

I don't know if she realized through reading my mind she let down her guard and I got a VIP tour around her mind. She is the most wonderful, self-sacrificing and great person I have ever met, I have made my decision my destiny.

**Hope this explains the chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you thought, Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry for late update blame it on school! Hope you enjoy and tell me what ya think =-)**

**I always forget to write this: This wonderful world of characters does not belong to me they all belong to the magnificent Richelle Mead!**

**Chapter 5:**

Rose POV

After my little break down me and Mase took off to find dad it wasn't that hard finding him since everybody was so afraid him I don't know why; I mean I know he looks like mobster or even the mafia but his the good kind he likes helping people in ANYWAY he can even illegal ways.

I walk into his room and it's gorgeous, its so unfair he stays here for a couple a weeks and gets a dazzling room like this and I've spent most of my life here and all I get is a shity dorm. I'm pretty mad; well I say mad otherwise translated as furious with him, when was he planning to tell me all this was he ever going to tell me anything else? I try to calm down and wait till later I didn't want to make Mason uncomfortable.

"Hey old man", I greet my dad casually, he gives one of his dashing smiles, yup I have my dads smile and I like it.

"Rosemarie my kizim(daughter) I see your not in class. Mr, Ashford what a very pleasant visitor" well at least he didn't start yelling at me although he didn't take his eye off me.

He stretches his hand to Mason for a handshake."Lord Mazur", Mase says shaking back his hand in return, its a bit funny Mason is all serious looking now and I felt that he was not very comfortable with Zmey.

"Geez, Mase cool down his not gonna bite", I embarrass him with a grin, _"Rose, lay off. Plus his a wolf you never know"_ he gives one of his look which I didn't really understand and lightly barges my shoulder.

Dad looks at us like we're crazy then the realization hits him. Uh oh I think I'm in trouble. "Rosemarie I don't have to remind you to give people their privacy, now please get out of Mr. Ashford's head and tell him how to block you from rummaging through his thoughts." He gives me one of his death glares which even I have to admit is daunting.

Shit why did he have to be so dam omniscient.

I feel like alittle girl caught stealing a candy bar, I look at Mason sounding so winey mumbling: "Sorry Mase, I just enjoyed reading your mind its so colourful and I especially like the way you think of me " the last bit came out as a whisper due to the presence of my father.

I look down to the floor then glance at Mase expecting him to be outraged and pissed off instead he had a huge cocky smile plastered on his face "Wow thanks Rose, I'll take that as a compliment". I swear I heard Zmey mumbling "Puf teenagers", not my fault his ancient.

" Ok Mase just let me in one more time and let me work my magic, pun intended" he grins at my true statement .

I close my eyes and reach in into his incredible brain and well this might be bit confusing but I kind of control him and then its like a button on the left side of the brain I reach out to it and plant my magic. I cannot describe in words how using magic is but it's the best feeling in the world but only if you use it for the right reasons otherwise it's a nightmare, just like mathematics and Kirova.

After about 2minutes I exit Mases brain and open my eyes I can see Abe looking at me astonished even though his already seen me using my powers.

"Wow Rose that was…..it was just THE MOST AMAZING  
>THING EVER" Mason blurts out looking at me with a glorious smile on his face.<p>

"Thanx, but why are you here? I believe its something important?" I ask curious I know I could read his mind before but he was so taken away by everything that has happened today that he hasn't thought of it and don't even mention him being distracted by ME.

Wrinkles grow on his face as he thinks back to the reason why he was here at the first place.

"Lord Mazur prince Ashford sent here to inform you about the cominge lection and as you are one of the competitors. We also found out about Rose and we would like know if she is going to replace you in the council" Mason said with a pride every time he mentioned the Ashford name. But wait Abe is going up against other royals to be a KING? And me taking his place in some boring stupid council, no way! I'm Rose Hathaway not Princess Mazur, it makes me sound like a girly, spoilt, stuck up royal garbage.

"I…. what? Abe YOU NEVER MENTIONED ANY OF THIS" I scream at him. I know that everyone wants to be a princess or whatever but I'm a guardian, Lissa's Guardian till death do us part! Also I've missed out on so many things why the hell didn't he tell me anything this, so frustrating.

"Rose not know" why the hell is he so calm about this but Abe gives me a serious glare. I shoot out before I explode, no ones telling me anything, life sucks especially when your confused as hell!

I run of to my favourite place in the academy since the day of the car crash which led to me being shadow kissed to my best friend Lissa and when the academy set a small funeral here then the big one at court I've always found peace in the small attic up the staircase in the church. I'm not to keen on religion I mean rules are made for breaking but I always think that someone must of made this wonderful world I mean if the world began was created with 2 particle then BAM , well who created the 2 particle? Anywoo! I run up to the church sneaking up the stairs don't want anyone to interrupt me and most importantly find my secret place.

I look around the small attic all dusty and filled with books which look like there a million years old.. From the cracks in the middle I can see people coming in but I ignore them and think through my life.

I'm a seventeen year old novice who's half human half vampire and a bit wolfy training to be princess Dragomir's guardian, then recently found out that I'm a soon to be a season wolf and now I'm apparently suppose to join this dim-witted council and might even be this daughter of the future wolf king. My own special season wolf race are nearly becoming extinct because they are being hunted down by strigoi and the council or whatever rules there are all in disagreement. Back here I have to give up life, and start protecting morois; since Moroi are the only ones with whom Dhampirs can reproduce the problem is moroi blood is extra tasty to strigois so they start hunting them down.

Well thinking through my life I can see that I'm in a difficult position but in couple days time I'm going to be leaving this shot hole forever and become a guardian to the last Dragomir.

What time is it? Visit Lissa time!

She is still in class and it's her last class, how long have I been in the attic? She's with Adrian, since Adrian discovered Lissa is also a spirit user like himself they have been working together to learn more and teach each other new tricks.

"No I told you to concentrate on everything that you love and send al your love and concern through yourmind", wow some one needs a chill pill, Lissa sounds very annoyed well I guess Mr. Ivashkov is not the brightest student!

"Ok…ok keep your wig on gosh!" ha Adrian's getting told off. Finally he manages to spark the rose up, usually it take up to 6weeks for a rose to grow but Adrian constructs it within seconds into a beautiful dark red rose.

"That's much better, you work well under pressure, can we end it I'm so tired" Lissa pleads.

"Tired, well what you think Rose? I believe she's missing fire boy", I'm always surprised by him. I mean Lissa doesn't know I'm inside her head but Adrian does!

"Rose is with us, Rose meet up in 10", Lissa informs me with a warm hearting smile on her face.

"That's if she doesn't get distracted with fire balls" Adrian snorts as Lissa leaves.

Back in my own depressing life, I run down the attic only to bump into the hottest guardian alive.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't see you", I manage to stutter out. Gosh I can't keep my eyes of his muscular and gorgeous body, he has brown eyes and deep black hair, his big but he has a dashing smile.

"Never mind, can you show me to the principles office I um kind of lost", he nearly blushes I means who can get lost in a church.

As if he can read my mind he says" I don't know how I can get lost in church but this has to my 4th time coming in and out I get out that door only to find myself back here again", he chuckles, wow his laugh is like music to my ears. I start to motion with my hands to the exit door," oh my name is Ambrose Ivanski " wow awesome name.

**Well what a shock! I wanted my story to be different, anyway who doesn't love Ambrose. Pretty please review and let me know if your still interested in reading, thank yo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This wonderful world of characters does not belong to me they all belong to the magnificent Richelle Mead: Enjoy=-)**

**Chapter 6:**

_" oh my name is Ambrose Ivanski " wow awesome name._

"People call me badass but you can call me Rose Hathaway", I say with a man-eater smile in return I get a flashy smile; some how I cant seem to read his mind mmmm interesting. We make the rest of our journey in silent, I'm about to leave him in front of my mums office, when Janine caught me.

"Ah Rose, I was just looking for you. "She declares with a glare and I know exactly why she wants to talk to me about without even reading her mind.

Then she realizes the beautiful thing next to me, she needs her eyes checked!

"Oh sorry, didn't realize your there guardian Ivanski, I see you and my um… daughter have already met. Please do come in", she states: Wait did she just hesitate to say I'm her daughter? I could kill her right know! _AHHHHHHHH._

"Ms Hathaway I have already got the timetable ready so all Rose has to do is show up. Maybe we can start tomorrow morning " Ambrose announces with a smile on his face.

"I… uh what?" I manage to blurt out. I mean I already have my time table and everything. What's going on?

"Okay thank you guardian Ivanski if you just go to the receptionist in the front desk she will show you to your room and give you your schedules" she just ignores me and carries on like nothing has happened.

"I'll see you tomorrow early and bright, make sure you get some good sleep" he points at me with half a smile and nods to my mum as he walks out.

"What the hell mum! what's going on first dad keeps all these secrets from me and now you" I practically shout. Rose Hathaway has been pissed off enough today.

She looks into my yes and the next line she said its just so unlike her "Rose just calm down you have to make a big deal out of everything, such a drama queen" she sounds annoyed, what about me?

"How would feel like if someone was controlling your life and you didn't even know about it"  
>I yell at this petite women next to me her.<p>

"What do you understand you're just a kid" she mumbles.

"Is that what you think of me?" it felt like someone had just stabbed, she thought I was a stupid, irresponsible, dumb kid.

"We're only trying to protects you, Rose you have to understand that" how is she protecting me while she's the cause of my pains.

"Why do I need protecting I'm the top novice in my year I already have two molinja marks" its true last year while some stupid royal douche bags went out the academy and decided they were bored of partying in the school so they went to the breathers(humans) party. Unfortunately Lissa was among them she was struggling with her spirit and she refused to take her medication the consumption of her alcohol was no nowhere near average. I did the only thing I could; I broke out of campus, followed Lissa thanks to my shadow kiss ability I couldn't block her and she couldn't block me like we could with others. Anyway I found them finally, only they were in a bit of a situation real translation captured by strigios. So I did the Rose Hathaway craze, I barged in there with the help of Lissa's darkness and my powers I slaughtered the two strigio easily and the academies guardians trailed after me and we returned back home.

"Rose you should know better then that, marks does not prove anything" why is she the one who's angry I'm the one left in the dark.

"Why has my timetable been changed and why the fuck do I have to meet up Ambrose 'early and bright'?" No one tells me when to wake up, even a stunning looking guy.

" G.U.A.R.D.A.N Ivanski is your mentor starting from tomorrow, as you claim you're the best in your year and since you find normal class eazy pizy lemon squazy you have a more challenging class or training" she said with a proud look on her face.

"firstly I don't 'claim' I go by fact, secondly don't you ever say easy pizzy or whatever and lastly thanks, Omigod I'm training with a super hot guy…. What I was supposed to say was a super strong guy." The last thing I said was bit embarrassing but I quickly recovered.

This is awkward, less then a minute ago I could off murdered this women but know I just Love her and all the horrible feelings towards her has disappeared, mums can sometimes be a pain in the ass but they are a good pain and you just love them to bits. Me and my mum have never really been too close like sit down and talk about to boys or about anything a normal girl would; instead she is always pushing me to do more training or work harder in my combat classes she know I hate academic lessons. I never like to show her that I'm weak because she has a badass reputation as a guardian and the head teacher of one of the most succeeding moroi schools.

What Janine did next was totally surprising because she hugged me then whispered in my ear " I can only imagine how hard this is for you, you know I'm always here for you" wow did she just act like a real mother.

I finally pull away "I Know mum, I'm sorry I ran out of Kirova's today she was picking on me" I say all in one breathe. The look on her face was so so familiar "Rose you ran out on her AGAIN" I swear she turned red like a tomato.

What would you do in my position, make a das for it right? I reach out to the door and sprint out shouting a very long and loud "SOOOOORY".

I'm about o reach Lissa's dorm when I see guardian Philips on patrol in the moroi dorms; dam its past curfew. I quickly run round the back and I can see her curtains open which means she's awake and waiting for me. I reach up to the nearest branch on the tree and push up all my body weight and make my way towards her window it's not that difficult. I quietly knock on her window and wait till she opens it.

"Rose I knew you would come, what took you so long?" curiosity taking the best of her.

I hop on to her bed, her room is so clean and well structured it puts my room to shame, o'well.

" Well dear friend I met one of the hottest guy alive and went to mum, fought made up and here I am." I verify casually.

"Ooh what does he look like? What's he called? How old is he? Moroi or dhampir?" she bombards me with questions. Notice she didn't investigate further about my mum and me fighting see we signed this treaty that I will not waste my time talking about my relationship with mum because I just like it the way it is.

"Well his a guardian, well-built, tall, black hair, looks around 20-21 years old, his called Ambrose Ivanski and ….Liss his gonna be my mentor" wow look on her face was priceless through the bond I too got very excited.

So now we were both rocking on the bed and squeaking like mice.

After about an hour and half I finally sneaked back out of Lissa's and was on my way back when a beautiful voice stopped me.

"Rose, I thought I told you to get some sleep" Ambrose says with a not so serious smile on he's face, his leaning on the tree which I had just climbed down from Liss's window. I just realized that the window had been opened the whole time "shit how long has he been here…" did I just say that out loud? I think I did judging on the smug look on his face.

"_ooh Liss his so tall and when he smiles I swear I feel like I'm melting"_ he repeats what I'd said 40minutes ago. I automatically turn bright red since its night in our time it means that its day in humans so he can see my flushed blood red face.

"What are you a stalker now?" take that bitch.

"You could say that" he says arms still folded on his chest.

"What the fuck does that mean" calm down Rose, count to 10; 1 2 3 fuck it, its too long.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur I'm your close guardian" he says with a chuckle, probably laughing at my confused and fucked off face.

**Do you like it so far? Did you enjoy it? Let me know. Thank you for reading=-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, this took me a long time to write and i've structured my story, so please review and let me know i'm not just wasting my time. Thank you **

**This wonderful world of characters does not belong to me they all belong to the magnificent Richelle Mead!**

**Chapter 7:**

What the hell? My guardian! I'm a guardian, well soon to be anyway.

"What the fu-" he stop me before I declare my neatly prepared words.

"Rose just calm down its just procedure" I push his hand off my shoulder roughly and give him one of my famous death glares. Unfortunately he doesn't look scared.

"Ambrose, why do I need a guardian I can kick your tanned ass right know." I hiss through my very pissed of little body.

He struggles to keep in his laughter he coughs then looks all serious again and puts on his guardian mask."Rose come on its late save kicking my ass bit for tomorrow." He speaks out through his passive mask.

I growl as I pass him, I don't why but something tell me its best if I just drop it and get back to my dorm.

He walks me back to my dorm. All through our journey I felt so uncomfortable and awkward it just doesn't seem very right, I steal a quick glance at him and just take in his features he looks very similar to me same hair colour and eye colour.

I'm about shut the door when the most genius pops into my head! I can use compulsion on him, eureka. Oh its one of my new powers I now have, shhh no one knows about it.

"Guardian Ivanski, can I ask you a question?" I call him over with a devilish smile plastered on my face.

"Yes Rose shoot off," gosh this guy must really like smiling because there once again is his popular grin.

"I want you to forget about the conversation I had with Lissa tonight, understand?" this is harder then I thought as the magic flows through me, I really have to push myself harder to get my compulsion to work.

There was a faint upturn on his lips at the corner of his mouth as he stares blankly at me."Yes, I understand" he sounds like a zombie.

"Good, you can go now" I announce as I walk back into my room.

I belly flop on my bed and just replay all of today's scenes. What a weird day, "but nothing Rose Hathaway can't handle" I whisper to myself with a tired look.

I finally get of the warm, soft bed and take of my shoes, then the hoody and jeans. I reach to wardrobe and pick out my favourite pyjamas, a short sleeved shirt with Mini mouse on it and the matching shorts.

I should be asleep by now, but I keep thinking about the feeling of Ambrose's hands on my shoulder it felt so caring he looked so protective and caring towards me and I was a such a bitch towards him, I used compulsion on him. Oh my gosh Rose Hathaway feels bad for someone she barley knows! I mean I just don't seem to like Ambrose like Adrian; sure his hot but something is telling me that its off beam to have a crush on him.

After many tossing and turning I finally doze off to sleep.

Again I dream of Adrian I love these dreams, It feels so real.

I investigate the place around me and it's the most beautiful scenery I can imagine. It's a vast light emerald ocean matching the colour of Adrian's eye and I look down to the stunning cliff I'm standing on with the wind brushing calmly over my face. I look down to see that I'm wearing a striking red sundress: it has two thin straps and I ruffle with white buttons in the middle. It fits me like a glove.

Then I see my prey he walks in with his white shorts and a black tank top, showing off his yummy muscles. My heart suddenly warms and I chew on my bottom lip anxious to see him.

He arrives and caught me starring at him with lust in my eyes.

"See something you like, Lil damphir ?" he asks as a cocky smile plays on his soft lips.

"I see many things I like and I'm sorry to say your not one of them." I sneer at him, I love teasing him. I know it's a only a dream but I'm not going to do anything inappropriate because his with Mia.

"Typical Rose attitude, "he glances at me with a glorious smile.

I spent the whole dream flirting and teasing him it was fun.

BANG BANG

I woke up with a very loud noise interrupting my very pleasant dream. Who dares wake Rose up?

It won't stop. "Fuck off, I swear I'm gonna beat the shit outta ya" I scream back as I put my pillow on my head in hope of making the noise disappear. But unfortunately I start to hear someone laughing it's guardian fucking Ivanski!

**Ambrose POV**

I walk out of Janine's office and go to the very nice receptionist to get my schedule. God. I have to spend 4 hours with Rose everyday till God knows when. I hate it when she looks at me like I'm the next on her crush list. This is the first time I've met Rose and I can see that we will get along brothers and sisters because I'm her half-brother.

Every time I see my father with Janine a shot of pain runs through me, I just wish my mother was alive. I will never forgive Abe he is the reason why she was taken away and murdered when I was only 4years old. When he owed some big mobster money and he couldn't pay it back they took her instead and killed her. Abe and his 'business'.

I sigh heavily as I get the keys and retreat back to guardians' quarter.

I need to figure out a way to train Rose get even better than fill her with every single information about our race before the winter because I'm winter seasoned.

The council sent me here to saying some bullshit about how I've grown to be a respected alpha leader off my pack nad I'll be the best person to guard her. Every 600 years legend say a Special One is discovered. The Special One is believed to end all the solutions which we are currently facing, the one who is chosen will be more powerful and authoritative. Since Rose is born from from a dhampir and is shadow kissed there might be a slight chance she's the one we're looking for.

I can't sleep I feel so homesick I just miss my pack, they are like family to me and we spend everyday together. Its all for Rose she's the only relatives who hasn't fucked their relationship with me. That's because she doesn't know I'm her brother.

I decide to take a walk outside along perimeter near the woods. I look around the academy and remember how much a use to despise school.

Thanks to my great vision I can see a dark figure climb on a tree and into the window of the female moroi dorms.

I decide to go check it out.

When I arrive I can clearly hear Rose and I think its her bond mate talking . Talking about me!

Oh Man. Just close the window.

I stay there around one hour and half. You might say why you freak? And I reply because I have nothing else to do and I want to tease Rose.

Rose finally climbs down the tree she still hasn't seen; as she tries to make her way back I say "Rose, I thought I told you to get some sleep" I try to sound serious but I terribly fail as look at her very scared face. She then realizes that the window had been opened the whole time "shit how long has he been here…" did she realize she just said that out loud?

"_ooh Liss his so tall and when he smiles I swear I feel like I'm melting"_ I try to mimic exactly how she said it. She turns bright red; I don't even think it's possible to turn that red.

"What are you a stalker now?" she looks heated but also had a smug look on her face like she just won a battle or something.

"You could say that" I say with a huge mock on my face as I fold my arms over my chest and lean on the tree.

"What the fuck does that mean" I notice anger and rage possessing her. Oh I think Rosie needs to calm down well that is if I don't say what I'm about to say.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur I'm your close guardian" I just love using her full name as it pisses her off.

I think she's going to below as she absorbs what I just informed her about. I'll give her 5 seconds: 5,4,3,2-"What the fu-" I quickly stop her before she screams her little throat out because she's going to wake most people or everyone up plus she could get a really sore throat.

"Rose just calm down its just procedure" in an attempt to calm her down I place my hands on her shoulders but she strikes it of with solid force. As she give me one of her daunting glares which Abe invented, does she seriously think that's going to have any affect on me? Her brother?

"Ambrose, why do I need a guardian I can kick your tanned ass right know." She declares in a low menacing voice.

I must say all this is very amusing I find it quite difficult to put my emotions back behind my mask where they belong I cough and shrug off the fit of laughter threatening to escape.

"Rose come on its late save kicking my ass bit for tomorrow." I speak up and sadly ending my very entertaining night.

She literally snarls as I lead her to her dorm in a silence. I occasionally catch her peeking at me. I wonder what's going on in her small head.

I leave her by her door and just as I turn a voice full of excitement calls me "Guardian Ivanski, can I ask you a question?"

I turn around only to see a very familiar smile stuck on her face, I answer her in curiosity with a similar beam "Yes Rose shoot off ."

"I want you to forget about the conversation I had with Lissa tonight, understand?" she demands while a frown creeps up on her face, is she trying to use compulsion? She is, isn't she aware that compulsion has no affect on us wolves.

So how do you pretend you're under compulsion? I just stare at her and purposely sound dumb"Yes, I understand."

"Good, you can go now." She orders as satisfaction take over her face.

I scroll to my room pop out of my clothes left in only a boxer shorts. I quickly slumber off to sleep.

Did you know that alarm clocks are humans greatest enemy? I stumble up and get changed in my workout clothes saving my shower after training with my annoying little sister.

It's very early and I bet Rose is still fast a sleep. I arrive at her room and knock loudly clearly trying to wake her up.

Than I hear a very pissed off and irritated voice.

"Fuck off, I swear I'm gonna beat the shit outta ya" Oh boy. Its going to a very long frustrating day!

**Ok, hope you liked it. guys please let me know if this is worth my time. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for late update but its gonna be exam time soon!**

**This wonderful world of characters does not belong to me they all belong to the magnificent Richelle Mead!**

** ENJOY=)**

**Chapter 8**

**Ambrose POV**

When the hell is _Princess _Rose going to be ready? I means it's not like she's getting ready for a party it's only running and training. I hopelessly wait by her door, I could knock and tell her to hurry up but I know too well that she will only get angry and shout out a neatly prepared line of swear words and threat also I don't want to start of the first day by pissing her off.

"Rose I'll be waiting in the big gym, so get going." I call out as a quickly disappear before she throws a hissy fit.

When I arrive at the gym it's completely empty as it's so early. I do some warm up stretches than hop on to the treadmill I start off with a jog than I boost it up. I continue like this for 25minutes and finally Miss Hathaway decides to turn up.

"My, My, sleepin' beauty has awoken." I announce in an high-pitched shocked voice.

"Yeah, will you're lucky I showed up. So how do we do this? Do I just kick your ass now or what?" she declares with a flash of excitement in her eyes. Stuck up much!

I get off the treadmill and walk in her direction. She is currently doing her stretches, every time I look at her it reminds me of how I was just like her when I was at school in Turkey always rushing for excitement guess we both get it from Abe.

"No kicking ass for you today Rosemarie we're going to go to the woods and run. As I too I'm a one of your race I like the smell of the woods, its homey." I take I sniff of the woods as I walk out while I inform her about my plans for the day. She seem to take it well-"MY NAME IS R.O.S.E." oops spoke too soon. "Why do we have to run? I do that anyway." And I thought she was smart!

"Well because it's the most important part of any physical training." I look up to her face only to be met by confusion.

"I can run faster than most people in the school, and its not like I'm gonna chase a strigio I'm going to stake it." She shows me some manoeuvres while letting me know about her way of thinking.

"Well imagine your in a shopping centre and your guardian partner takes away your charge from the strigios who are now surrounding you, what are you gonna do?" I ask rhetorically but she still answers.

"First, I make sure Liss is safe and when I do I'll stake them," she says as if it's the simplest thing on earth.

"Bearing in my mind you are surrounded by strigio, lets say three of them. Even the strongest guardian couldn't win against them. So you run for your life!" she doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying.

"But they have super speed, and plus that's cowards work." she notifies.

"Remember your surrounded by people they won't be able to catch you and at the same time your pulling them away from your charge." I inform her about the theory.

She nods her head in understanding then says,"ohh I get it, but what if I just set them on fire?" Fuck what can't she understand about this easy exercise.

Then out of nowhere she just starts laughing I look around and there's nothing funny around here. She finally calms down and looks up to my confused face and starts to laugh again. This is getting _sooo_ aggravating!

"Rose would you like to enlighten me on what's so amusing?" I ask out of curiosity and because we need to start the training.

"You should've seen your face when I said you can set them on fire, you really think I'm that stupid?" she asks with a grin.

"Well you've gave me lots of evidence to support your stupidity, your idiotic behaviour being one of them. Now run!" I order her.

We run for about 10mins when Rose comes to an abrupt stop in the woods."Wait did you say you're a season wolf?" I thought I made it clear enough when I said I was the same race as her, she needs her ears checked!

"Yes, I'm winter seasoned. Now stop wasting time and run!" I push past her. I wonder what's digging her thoughts?

"So that means your immune from magic?" she asks, oh I know what this is leading to.

"Not all magic. We can still be killed by magic but only by physical enchanting not mental ones such as compulsion." I point out. I stop and look at Rose who is still frozen in her spot turning bright red even through the dark(vampire day=human nights) I can see her blush thanks to my super vision.

I actually feel bad about what happened last night, I mean it was very entertaining but Rose hasn't taken it too well. Plus I really do care about Rose because she hasn't hurt me like everyone else in my family.

"Look Rose I'm sorry about last night I thought it was funny. I won't tell anybody about the compulsion I promise." I walk to her and look down at my feet waiting for her to explode in frustration but she just looked up at me and smiled, I think something's wrong with her!

After what felt like an hour but in reality was only 1min she said in a low voice, "You know I really like you." Shit. Oh God. What have I done? Fuck my little sister fancies me? OH FUCK.

She saw the panic on my face as it's really hard to keep up my mask.

"Oh not like that. I mean you're really good looking an all but I can't…I…don't know why but it feels wrong to think of you like that. I know it sounds so weird but you feel like a big brother to me." Dam what the hell is happening. I just stay frozen. I don't know what to say!

"I mean we look alike we could probably pass off as brothers and sisters so don't worry I won't be hitting on you. Fortunately someone else has stolen my heart."_Thank God!_ She assures me while she makes a dramatic action of how her heart was taken away.

"Rose, would you have liked to have a big brother?" I ask her. I don't know why I just asked her that!

"Yeah it would be cool. He could kick every guys butt who tried to hit on me." Wow I thought she was going to say no because it would distract her from her career or something, Rose has a soft side I guess.

Wow, this is so awkward. I could just tell her that I'm her brother but Janine and Abe would slaughter me.

I turn to her with a smirk on my face while I say. "Are you scared to kick their butt's by yourself? If that's the case I'm always available."

She just rolls her eyes and jogs away from me; I guess that's her way of saying thank you.

**Rose POV**

Today's training was very weird! Turns out I don't have a crush on my mentor I went as far as saying we looked alike and we could pass as siblings, something is seriously wrong with me.

In training all we did was run I'm so sore but Ambrose says its nothing compared to how I will ache tomorrow, that's just fucking great!

I wave farewell to my mentor and go back to my dorm for a shower and change of clothes.

I decide to go for a faded blue cropped denim short with a red short-sleeved T-shirt that said in bold black font "**I Kill Strigio For Fun." **I had it personalised last time I went shopping with Lissa.

I get dressed and put my hair up in a tight bun and put on a little mascara and lip-gloss and very comfortable sandals. It might have been I little cold this morning but its still summer.

After I ate my beautiful breakfast with Lissa and flame boy I head to my first class which I like to call torture, Guardian management.

I walk in and surprisingly I'm early for the first in my nearly 18years life on Earth. At least moron Alto will lay off me, his always picking on me well all my teachers do but his just a fucking idiot.

Alto fakes unconscious while putting his hands on his forehead and gulping down the bottle of water in front of him, "Oh my God! Is that Rosemarie Hathaway early for my class?" he asks in a shocked voice, _fucking bastard._

Couple students turn to look at me with an obvious surprise on their faces. Think Rose you can't let that jerk make a fool of you, _eureka!_

"Well morning Stanny boy. I didn't know I had that affect on you." I say in a very seductive voice as I lean over his desk and put my elbow on the table and place my chin in my hands and give him an extraordinary smile.

"Enough Hathaway go to your seat." He orders me but I'm just warming up.

"But you started it!" I say innocently while I sit on his lap. The whole class roars with laughter. I look up to Stan still on his lap, I caught him with surprise and he quickly pushes me off he had a very red face either embarrassed or angry.

"ROSE OUT!" I guess it was anger.

I can't contain my laughter I burst out and the whole class join in again. After I have composed myself I walk to the door and wave Stan goodbye!

I head to the visitors quarters while I think about how mum is going to punish me, probably make me clean the toilet or help the dinner ladies oh well anything is better then listening to Stan fucking Alto's voice.

I round the corner and bump straight into Adrian."Shit this has to stop!" I say out loud, I keep crashing into people but Adrian is one person I don't mind crashing into.

"I'm sorry Lil'Dhampir I didn't see you there." He says I look up to him and look him straight in those beautiful jade eyes _dam stop it Rose his with Mia, remember?_ I quickly look down.

"No I'm sorry." I say back trying my best not to stare at him.

"No worries beautiful, where you heading?" he asked peculiarly.

"To Abe I need to know where Mason is." I inform him he looks a bit envious at the mention of Mason's name, wonder why.

"So this is the guy fire balls was talking about, a crazy naked person who you took clothes for?" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

As much as I love Adrian's company I'm getting terribly impatient so I just nod.

"Okkay, see ya later." He says as he walks away.

"Hey Adrian." I call after him he turns around but stays where he is, "Yes, beautiful." He answers gently. I raise my hands to my hip.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep my life from anyone else's business, or else." I say a bit too serious. A smile creeps on his gorgeous face as he nods.

I search for dad's room, gosh it feels so weird calling him dad I need to get to know him some more. I feel sorry for him as he had to do some nasty things with my scary mother to create me; I shudder at the thought of parents together eeewww.

I finally find his room and knock loudly his probably still in bed as he its still morning.

After some more noisy knocking he opens the door in his silk robe. "Rosemarie I was sleeping!" he moans but I just push him aside and enter his stunning room and sit on the very comfortable sofa.

I turn to him with a stern expression. "Old man you've been keeping some very important things from me and I deserve to know them, it's my life." I point out.

He stays by the door but turns to me and gives me an annoyed look,"Rosemarie now is not the time you have class." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think that's why I got Alto to kick me out?" I ask with a devilish smile.

"Rose you gotta stop doing this and start concentrating. Your trials are coming up very soon." He sounds generally concerned.

"Like father like daughter, besides I got Ivanski mentoring me so I'll be fine." He seems stuck in his own world because he didn't answer he just closed the door and went to the small kitchen and turned on the kettle and came and sat across from me.

"So you've met him already, that's good. He is one of the most successful guardian in Turkey." what the hell he is still lying to me, Ambrose is a season wolf like him.

"Cut out the crap Abe, I know his like you. WHY? Why are you still lying to me? I came here for the truth and you just feed me some more bullshit!" fuck I'm so angry I stand up and pace around the room so fucking pissed and confused!

He looks sad, but why? What's happened that's making him lie to his own daughter?

"Rose….. I…I don't know how…to say this!" he takes deep breaths in between his sentence.

"Say what? What's wrong?"I'm afraid of what his hiding from me, its killing me!

"His your brother." He looks up to me see my bewildered facial expression. I have a brother? Who?

"Who?" I manage to whisper though my shell-shock.

He looks down and the name he mumbled to me made feel excited, stunned, astonished, angry and sad.

I sit down on the floor and put my knee's up and wrapped my arms around my head. The world seemed to be frozen around that name 'Ambrose' but how? I don't know how long I stayed like that maybe a minute or an hour but I don't care.

I finally look up and surprised to see Ambrose sitting by my side on the floor staring at the carpet but Abe was nowhere to be seen.

He looked over to me and puts on a small smile. As I look at him I can see that we look very similar: same silky dark brown hair, same brown eyes and that striking smile which we have thanks to Abe. But what put me off was the fact that he was so tall and I'm so small.

He seems to be doing the same looking at our similarities.

"Rose I thought you were going to realize soon after your death glare was useless towards me." He brakes the silent with a chuckle.

"That's why you weren't sacred." I smile at him. I liked him before I found out he was my brother and now a just love him.

We just stay like that for the next 5mins and I start my interrogation.

"How come we've never met?" I ask.

"Well firstly I'm your half-brother and secondly I live in Turkey and Janine moved here before you were even born and da-Abe never really mentioned you till couple years ago but I felt so much anger and hatred towards him I never asked him about anything." He notifies sadly but I could sense anger as well.

I look at him with confusion. "Why were you angry with Abe? I mean his our dad I'm angry with him but I don't hate him."

"Rose hold my hands." He orders and I take his hand and I'm pulled into his memories.

_Memories of him when he was 4, he was so confused about where his mommy went, he cried to sleep every night in the arms of Lily his caretaker. Abe was not there for him at home and when he was he would be drunk. But of course Ambrose didn't know that he was only 4 he would run over to Abe and try to hug him only to be pushed away by Abe with a look of sadness. However, a couple months after his mums death Abe came home one day different he was the loving and caring father like he was before and this was thank to Janine, my mother. She treated Ambrose like her own son but one day everything changed._

_Janine was packing her bag when Ambrose went up to her. "Mommy Janny are you leaving to like my mommy?" he asked with a heartbreaking look in his eyes. Mum gave him a kiss and hugged him goodbye. After that Ambrose was sent to a boarding school at the age of 5. Abe would visit but one or twice a year, Ambrose wasn't lacking anything he had everything he needed apart from his family. When he turned 7 Abe took him on holiday for the summer Ambrose hoped that they would start acting like father and son but Abe was still distracted, his business always came first that's why Ambrose's mother Dilara died. Abe told Ambrose about his mothers death when he was 10. Since then he had hated Abe but he has never shown any violence towards him his just kept away as much as he could. At the age of 16 he over heard Abe talking on the phone with my mum he was itching to talk to her, she was like a mother to him. When Abe asked "How's my daughter?" Ambrose felt broken he was so distant and alone, he had no one he had no childhood. When he transformed at 18 he was introduced to the royal families as he was the first born child he was to take the title of Prince Mazur but he refused and instead went by his mothers second name Ivanski. Abe was outraged and that's when he came and met me._

Ambrose let go off my hand and I looked at him. He looked so sad a silent tear escaped his eyes I reached and wiped it off and wrapped my arms around him and held me tight.

"Rose I was so …..Lost…. so lonely…." He said on my shoulder he sounded broken.

"Ammi I'm here for you and I'll never ever leave you, I'm so sorry." I truly I'm sorry I can't believe he suffered so much, how Abe behaved towards him. I used the nick name Lily used when he was a kid.

He pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes."Rose you are my only family and I'm so happy I have you. I truly believe my life is going to get better with you in it now." He said it with so much love and affection it broke my heart he kissed my forehead and pulled me up with him. I kept my hands around him and he had his hand over my shoulder. It feels like I just can't him go, his my brother and love him with every fibre in me.

He walked me to the gym, Guardian combat. He kissed me again and gave me a bear hug which I returned. I told him he can eat with me and the guys at lunch and he said he'll be there.

Everybody was starring at me because they had just seen me kiss and hug a 'guardian'.

I raised my head in surrender and said,"Hey aint I allowed to hug my brother." That left everyone shocked and confused.

I went the changing room and pulled out my black sports bra and black demi short and pulled on my trainers and made my way out. Combat training was easy I didn't bother to shower since I still have 2 more hours of training with Ammi, I like calling him that.

So I pull on a black tank top over my sports bra and go to the canteen. Liss is already there with flame breath. I can see Ammi standing against the wall I made my towards him.

"Hey bro, you on duty?" I didn't eve know if he was a real guardian.

"Nah, I was just waiting for you." He says with smile I guess he liked it when I called him 'bro'.

I get a tray and pass one back to him. I get plate, knife, fork and spoon and fill my tray with whatever was available. Ammi had a full tray to, we walked back to the table there were only to seats left. One next to Adrian and one next to flame boy, shit. I wanted to sit next to Adrian but Ammi beat me to it.

Adrian saw the disappointment on my face."What's wrong Lil'Dhampir wanted to sit next to me?" he asks with superior grin.

"In your dreams Ivashkov, I just don't wanna sit next to your boyfriend." His smile only grew wider as I sat next to Christian.

"What's the matter Rose don't you like man on man action?"Lissa said, that surprised everyone she's never even swore she must be rubbing off me.

Before I could say anything fire crotch jumped in, "No she likes girl on girl." Ohhh the nerves.

"Shut up fire crotch." I say in between bites they just laugh. Then they all look expectantly at me while I eat."What?"I ask with my mouth full of food.

Lissa pointed her head to Ammi.

"Ohh. Sorry guys this is guardian Ivanski, my brother." I report to them casually. They all look star-stroke. I give them a stern look and they don't dare question and I smile at Ammi earning one his dazzling smiles.

After lunch Liss and Adrian go to spirit practice while Christian goes to cooking class, he's gonna get hell for taking that class later.

Me and Ammi return to the gym and start our training. Through the bond I can feel Lissa's darkness leak into me she's using far too much. I was getting so angry all I saw was black a red I went up to the dummies and started punching and kicking as hard and fast as I could I could feel blood dripping from my hands.

Then my mum and dad walk in. When I turned to see Abe all of Ammi's memories surrounded me all I felt was rage and hatred a started running towards him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ABE!" I screamed as aloud as I can.

**I hope you liked it please let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So sorry for the long update but I have to revise for my exam, I actually have a maths exam this Friday.**

**This wonderful world of characters does not belong to me they all belong to the magnificent Richelle Mead!**

**Hope you enjoy=)**

**Chapter 9:**

_Then my mum and dad walk in. When I turned to see Abe all of Ammi's memories surrounded me all I felt was rage and hatred a started running towards him._

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU ABE!" I screamed as aloud as I can._

I felt outraged about all that Abe has done to Ambrose, he's been so unfair why is he so good to me? Well apart from the last couple of days, since his been keeping me in the dark but apart from that he's been the dad of my dreams. I was running so fast I couldn't even think about what I was doing, Ambrose was hot on my heels and mum had her hands up as to stop me but little does she know this not just any of my frustration attacks its full of hatred. I can't stop myself my body is reacting to the sight of him.

"ABE RUN" I yell boisterously. But he's not moving and I can't stop my body. Fuck .Fuck .Fuck. "Rosemar-"he couldn't finish my name because my fist directly connected with is face I heard a neat crack followed by lots of "OWS" and a couple of "WHAT the HELL was THAT?". Mum tries to hold me back from hitting him but instead I turn to her and shove her away with all my power she crashes in one of the corners of gym. She's not getting up, good. Now where was I?

**AMBROSE POV**

I was just training with Rose in the gym when Abe and Janine came in and then suddenly Rose ran towards him with strigoi speed. I attempted to stop her but she was too fast. That's when I saw it. Her nails had grown, her tooth has lengthened and her eyes had changed into a catlike oval shape with the colour of red. Man she is going to make an excellent season wolf maybe even better than me! She has the flipping 'sharp' eye which is very rare and only the best of the best can get and even then it takes nearly half of their lives to master it.

I don't mind Abe getting hurt so I just give up on chasing her half way towards him; anyway Janine is standing right next to him. Within 10 seconds Rose broke his nose and she had thrown Janine away in the corner she looked unconscious. Shit! I have to get them away from her she's more dangerous than I had thought. Dam, I underestimated her.

ADRIAN POV

I'm walking along campus to the big gym; you might say are you mad? Why do you need train? You're the queen's favourite great-nephew you can have all the guardians you want. But I don't believe in cowering around waiting for the dhamphirs so save my ass. I believe in my own strength and power, they're not my slaves. But it's true that I have many guardian at the moment however as soon as I get good like them I will let them all off or if not make their jobs that bit easier for them.

I just had spirit practice with Lissa, man she such a bossy boot. I don't think she can go an hour without pyro. What is so special about him? I can go months without Mia, well that's probably because I don't really love her she's just a good friend and meets my needs as much as she can. The real person I really want is Rose Hathaway. The strong, beautiful, light-hearted, remarkable Rose. But it just can't be.

This is my story:

I heard that St. Vladimir's academy reserved the ski lodge in Montana and since it was already buzzing with guardians this meant it was safe, so I decided to tag along. That's where I saw Rose on a very high hill gracefully sliding down, she hasda natural talent. She won against all her fellow peers besides that she was so considerate towards Lissa and all her other friends, I think the two other girls were called Jill and Natalia. I instantly fell for her. On the two weeks holiday they had there I found myself brave enough to approach her, after 3 days of research about her in other words stalking her but not in perverted way. I was having a puff of my cigarette when she went past me I thought _it's now or never. _

Flashback:

"_Rose Hathaway? Right? "I ask her casually lifting my cigarette to my mouth while stuffing my other hand in my pocket._

_She looks so gorgeous even though she's only wearing a light-blue jacket and ski pants, with complete set of goggles, hat and gloves._

_She takes off her goggles and looks up at me with those burning brown eyes. "Who's asking?" she says with interest._

"_The name is Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov." I inform her, maybe my James Bond lure would work on her._

"_Hmm. Is that so? Well in that case Lord Ivashkov I am Rose Hathaway. Now if you don't mind I need go take a shower before the cleaners mistake me for a garbage bag, I stink." She makes an exaggerated gesture with her nose. Then she walks past me. Oh no you don't. No one gets rid of me that easily._

"_Well, Rose why don't we carry on this introduction through dinner, maybe?" I ask her inside I'm burning with anticipation but I've kept my cool on the outside._

_She bites her lips and strokes her chin with her hand while pretending to think. She's mocking me. Great. _

_She looks straight into my eyes and says in a bored voice "Ummm, let me see. No thanks." With that she walked away._

"_You don't know whatcha your missing."I say to her but she keeps on going and ignores me. With that refusal I walk back to my room. _

_I reach into the cupboard and take a large sip of my best friend, vodka. By the evening I'm already drunk. But really when am I not drunk? It's the only way I get rid of my spirit darkness. I'm so use to drinking alcohol it doesn't have a very strong effect on me anymore. I take a nice long refreshing bath. Then I get changed into black jeans, a white shirt under my black jacket with boots. I walk out to the games room just a couple of corridors away from my room._

_I sit myself down on the comfy sofas they've placed I look around not much people here yet. Its quite big. There is a mini-bowling alley, chess tables, pool tables, football tables and many other games. I wait patiently then a group of students walk in, thankfully Rose is one of them along with my cousin Lissa ( she's not really my cousin its just what royals call each other). Rose stands out from everyone else who had just walked in. she hadn't overdone her self in the wardrobe department simply wearing a red hoody, skinny jeans and ugg boots. Her hair was down and she only wore lipgloss, but that's what make her beautiful so simple yet so pretty._

" _Cousin!"I call over to Lissa. I stop and stare at her aura for what seems like hours. Is this real? Could it be? Is she really like me? All these questions keeps rotating in my mind._

"_Adrian! Hi, wow its been so long how are you?" I think that's what she said I have to make sure this is not just my imagination. I can feel Lissa's aura change a bit, that's the colour of worry and that one there is when she's feeling uncomfortable. I think I'm freaking her out but I don't know, I can't stop staring at her golden aura its just like mine. Maybe she's found a way of dealing with the spirit without getting drunk or like me she's gotten used to drinking so much alcohol._

"_Are you drunk?" shit did I just ask her that!_

_Chuckling nervously, "Uh no…Why?" she asks. _

"_Well if not then you wanna get drunk, cousin? I'm having a party over at the hall at 9." Good going Adrian, this way you will get to spend more time with Rose._

"_Well-," Rose rudely intterupts her by agreeing to come and I quote ,"Need to break outta this boring shit hole and have some fun."_

"_Well I'll see you guys very soon," I leave with a very bright smile on my face. I need make some preparations by me I mean the very over-paid staff working here. After 20minutes everything is settled._

_I patiently wait for Rose and the other guys with her. I've invited some other people, the more the merrier. Since I'm older I'm allowed too order alcohol, I mean I'm already drunk and anyway what's a party without booze? _

_The main problem is how do I approach Rose. Do I just act like a lovesick teenager? Or the responsible and wise man? My thoughts are interrupted by some guests. _

"_Wow, Adrian how'd you manage to get a party in?" Asks Damien, one of my good friends who doesn't use me because I'm a royal and related to the queen._

"_Well, good friend I am only the queens favourite person around and I think my charm also helps a bit," I smirk back at him._

"_I agree with the first half but you charming, no way you don't even have to say a word and you got girls throwing themselves at you." _

"_Uh huh, that's because I'm charming and know how to please a lady," that's true I think all women should be treated with respect,_

"_Is that so?" he asks curious now._

"_Yep, I care, listen and make her feel special," I answer him as I reach the table with the liquor. _

"_Oh God, please stop! You sound like one of those girls who spend their whole lives watching fairytale movies while telling their 'girlfriends' every aspects of their lives. What? Now your gonna talk about how bad your period hurts! I need a drink."I guess I freaked him out a little. _

_While Damien is busy getting drunk and trying to hit on a girl who's way out of his league I search for a brown-haired beauty. The party seems to have attracted a lot of people while I was freaking out poor Damien._

_I keep a close eye on the entrance. _

"_Hey Adrian, nice party." Lissa compliments – wait Lissa. I turn around only to see Rose, Lissa and a very unhappy looking guy with black hair clung to Lissa. When did they get here?_

"_Oh thanks, when did you guys arrive?"_

"_Around 10 minutes ago, we saw you talking with your friend. So we did not want to interrupt" typical of Lissa, always so polite._

"_Well, you guys wanna drink? There over there and any particular music request I will happily put it on."I cant seem to look away from Rose. Shes wearing a black dress with matching heels and hair let loose. She's beatuful._

"_Do you have any Hot Chelle Rae songs?"Rose asks as she gulps down a margarita cocktail._

"_Lets go and find out, shall we?" I'm putting on my Adrian charm up to full volume. _

_We reach the DJ I especially hired._

"_Excuse me, do you have 'I like to dance' by Hot Chelle Rae?"_

"_Sure it will be on next," he replies._

"_Wanna another drink Lil'dhampir?" I like my new nickname for her._

"_Sure. But first what inspired you to come up with that nickname?" she doesn't seem angry so I guess she likes it._

"_Well isn't it obvious, your little and a dhampir." I respond with a grin then walk off to get her another drink. _

_I come back just as the song begans._

**_Click clack shimmer 'n shine_**

**_Everybody's in a line now_**

**_Dressed up to the night now baby_**

**_Silver, shiny, sexy, it's love and_**

**_The music's playing so loud_**

**_Disco balls and big crowds baby_**

**_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know_**

**_Your touch tells me where I need to go_**

**_My lead will make you wanna get so close_**

**_Well I like to dance_**

**_So if you do just get on the floor_**

**_Forget the romance_**

**_This is what music was created for_**

**_So find someone hot_**

**_And if you're not it doesn't matter_**

**_Baby take what you got and_**

**_Just go dancing you'll feel better_**

**_I like to dance_**

**_I like to dance dance dance dance_**

**_Lovesick electric sex thoughts_**

**_are flying all around me_**

**_He said, she said "let's leave" baby_**

**_Fashion lives alive in her dress_**

**_and her eyes'll never leave her_**

**_The song creates a fever baby_**

**_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know_**

**_Your touch tells me where I need to go_**

**_My lead will make you wanna get so close_**

**_Well I like to dance_**

**_So if you do just get on the floor_**

**_Forget the romance_**

**_This is what music was created for_**

**_So find someone hot_**

**_And if you're not it doesn't matter_**

**_Baby take what you got and_**

**_Just go dancing you'll feel better_**

**_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC [x4]_**

**_(I like to dance) [x4]_**

**_Well I like to dance_**

**_So if you do just get on the floor_**

**_Forget the romance_**

**_This is what music was created for_**

**_So find someone hot_**

**_And if you're not it doesn't matter_**

**_Baby take what you got and_**

**_Just go dancing you'll feel better_**

**_[x2]_**

**_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC_**

_All the way through the song Rose didn't stop dancing. And man can she dance. It was amazing she was so close and everybody found their energy when the song came up._

"_Your good on the floor, Lil'dhampir." I top my amazing experience of with some compiments._

"_Yeah, well you know what the song said,'find someone hot',"she give sone of her famous smiles as we walk back to her friends. The night is young and Rose Hathaway just admitted I'm good looking._

"_Tonight was great Adrian, thanks." A drunk Lissa slurs out._

"_My pleasure anytime cousin, goodnight."I bid farewell as I try to escort a very drunken Rose to her room, but where is her room?_

"_Um, Rose's room is just second to the last on the right." A very pretty doll like girl informs me. But she's not as pretty as Rose, no one is._

"_Thanks, could you just open the door? Here take the keys."I ask her nicely as she is been quite helpful. I couldn't possibly hold a sleeping Rose while I unclock her door at the same time._

"_Sure." She takes away the keys and opens the door. I put Rose carefully on the bed, taking off her shoes and tucking her underneath the covers._

_I turn off the lights and exist her room. The cute girl is still standing there._

"_Thanks again. Sorry I don't now your name."_

"_It's Mia, nice to meet you." The petite girl raises her hand and I shake it in reponse._

"_Adrian,nice to meet you too." I think._

"_Well its late, I'll see you around, goodnight."_

"_Goodnight." Awkward conversation._

**Another chapter, hope you like, please review and let me know what ya think so far=)**


End file.
